survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaiden
|place = 18/18 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 4 |season2 = Survivor Raccoon City |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/16 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 3 |days2 = 18 |season3 = Survivor Panem |tribes3 = |place3 = 8/18 |challenges3 = TBD |votesagainst3 = 13 |days3 = 32 |season4 = Survivor Divergent |tribes4 = |place4 = 11/20 |challenge4 = TBD |votesagainst4 = 5 |days4 = 44 |seasonscompeted = 4 |totalnumberofdays = 98|}} is a contestant on Survivor Agrabah, Survivor Raccoon City, and Survivor Panem. He competed as Danielle Quinn in as part of the season wide catfish twist. Survivor Agrabah Profile Age: 18 Hobbies: I like reading textbooks, actually. That’s probably it besides playing Survivor and Big Brother games competitively Pet Peeves: Overly fake people, people who don’t knock on the door before entering my bedroom, and rain on my glasses. 3 Words To Describe You: I am a rebel :) Name 1 thing not many people know about you: My real name. It’s not Jaiden, believe it or not. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be: Well I’m not going on an island, so nothing. I have everything I need at my disposal! Favorite Survivor Season and Why: I’m partial to One World because it’s the first season I watched in full. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like and Why: Brandon Hantz. Extremely messy, occasionally problematic, but a “fan” favorite! Favorite Fantasy Location: Panem, but like a rich district because I’m not about that broke af life. Voting History Survivor Raccoon City Profile What do you believe led to your early elimination in your first Survivor Storybook game? My early elimination was caused by my arrogance and childish behaviors before the tribes had been selected. Getting into feuds early on left people with a bad taste in their mouths, which in turn made me a target for the very first vote. Why will you win your second chance? I will win my second chance because no one saw me play Survivor Storybook. I went out because I attacked two people, so now I get to play with a strategy and a clean slate in this series, however I have the edge of being a returning player that will align me with the right people. A boisterous and bold personality, Jaiden found himself in hot water very quickly for his big mouth. Un-afraid to yell at castaways in the main chat or publically discuss who he wanted to vote out in his tribe chat, Jaiden's unabashed behavior led him to be the very first boot of the Storybook franchise. Can Jaiden learn from his mistakes and use his personality as a benefit and not a hindrance? Voting History Survivor Panem Profile Voting History Survivor Divergent Profile Intro: Hi gals my name is Danielle, also known as Barbie Danii. I think I’ll slay. But maybe I’ll flop, we’ll see ;) Jaiden entered Divergent as part of a season-wide alias twist, playing as Danielle Quinn. She works at Bath and Body Works. Voting History Trivia *Jaiden is the first returning first boot in Survivor: Storybook history. *Jaiden has won Player of the Season in both Raccoon City and Panem.